


closer to the sun

by kuriyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, pretty much just pure sap and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriyama/pseuds/kuriyama
Summary: shou kisses kenma for the first time and its sweet





	closer to the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apple_pi (kozushou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/gifts), [melonprins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/gifts).



> this is for kenhina week 2017 day 1! the prompt is first kiss. it's short n sweet and also the first of my writing that i've ever posted

“Can I kiss you?” He asks the question in the softest voice Kenma has ever heard him use and his stomach does flips as Hinata’s eyes search his own for an answer. Kenma’s lips part and Hinata’s breath mingles with his own and oh, when did he get so close? When did Kenma start leaning into Hinata’s hand on his cheek?

“Yes,” he finds himself whispering, without even contemplating otherwise. A soft smile breaks upon Hinata’s face as he brings his other hand up to clasp the back of Kenma’s neck and draw him in close. And wow, he sure is close, and Kenma doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and Shouyou is leaning in, and it dawns on Kenma that he’s never actually done this before, and while he’s frantically trying to figure out how to actually kiss the boy in front of him, Hinata’s lips begin to softly brush his own.

The gentle press of Hinata’s lips against his knocks the breath out of him. His eyes automatically slide shut as he leans into the kiss. And hey, he guesses Shouyou doesn’t know what he’s doing either, because the kiss is messy and awkward and everything you’d expect a first kiss to be. The second one goes a little smoother and Kenma can feel Shouyou’s smile against his lips. The third one leaves him in a daze.

When Shouyou pulls away he’s absolutely beaming. Kenma grins back gently as he presses their foreheads together. When he’s this close Kenma can admire the flecks of golden in his eyes, and the slight smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and how his ears are bright red with a blush, and how he seems so smile with his entire face. He feels warm all over and he thinks he could get used to seeing Shouyou like this.


End file.
